


Worth All of the Pain (That I have Gone Through)

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps becoming the school mascot wasn’t the best idea Danny ever had? Perhaps it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth All of the Pain (That I have Gone Through)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to iam_space for the beta! Written for sd_ldws.

“I’d seriously reconsider doing that.”    
  
The voice bounced off the tiles of the bathroom walls.    
  
Hunched on the floor, Danny tentatively opened his eyes, peering up as the blow he was expecting didn’t come.    
  
“Come on, McGarrett,” Douchebag #1 said, letting go of Danny and turning to face Steve. “The little fag deserves it.”    
  
Steve’s eyes were dark, his mouth set in a thin line, and Danny could see him clench his fists so tight the knuckles went white. Steve was built, that’s for sure, but Danny didn’t know if he could take on all three of them.    
  
“Walk away,  _now_ .”    
  
One of them scoffed, but it seemed that Steve had enough of a reputation to make them walk out, mumbling profanities under their breaths.    
  
“Thanks,” Danny said as the bathroom door closed with a thud, wetting his bottom lip with his tongue only to taste a hint of blood.    
  
“You okay?” Steve asked, kneeling in front of him, a big hand resting on the fabric of Danny’s feathery costume.    
  
“I think maybe becoming school mascot was the wrong move,” Danny shook his head, forcing himself to smile at Steve. “Given the fact that I’m, you know…”    
  
“You have a lot of guts, Williams,” Steve said, staring at Danny as if he was envious of him somehow.    
  
They were quiet for a minute, but Steve never once moved to put more distance between them.    
  
“Maybe ‘peacock’ wasn’t the best choice though…” Steve deadpanned after a while. They looked at each other for a beat, and then Steve’s face cracked open in a smile. Danny couldn’t help but mirror it.    
  
“Yeah,” Danny grinned, “I like to make things hard on myself.”    
  
“I kind of admire that in a guy,” Steve said, eyes fixed on Danny’s, and Danny thought maybe he began to understand why Steve would be envious of him.    
  
Steve reached out, brushing his thumb over the cut on Danny’s bottom lip.    
  
“You okay?” he asked again, eyes fixed on his own lingering finger.    
  
“Yeah…” Danny whispered, tongue darting out slightly and brushing against Steve’s thumb. Steve didn’t pull away. “I think I’ll be fine.”    
  
Steve smiled, eyes locking with Danny’s. “Yeah… I’ll make sure of it.” 


End file.
